


What Do You Mean I Cant Have A Sword?

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACES family, Gen, Human AU, M/M, crackfic, dark au where madeline acts like a normal teenage girl lol, just so we're clear their lesbians, like. its highly implied nyo ger likes nyo ame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Amelia has one Christmas wish but is denied so by her well-meaning parents, only for a friend to help her.





	What Do You Mean I Cant Have A Sword?

**Author's Note:**

> Amelia - Nyo America  
> Madeline - Nyo Canada  
> Francis - France  
> Arthur - England  
> Shawn - Nyo Seychelles  
> Monika - Nyo Germany  
> Julchen - Nyo Prussia

“I want a sword for Christmas,” Amelia said, plinking her fork down in her bowl of cereal.

Her fathers stared at her. Shawn squealed in his booster seat, banging his plastic utensils against it. Madeline sunk her head into her hands.

“Not this again,” Madeline said darkly, pulling at her hair. “You don’t shut up about wanting a sword, do you?”

“Well, this is the first I’ve heard of it,” Francis said, blinking slowly. “Amelia, why do you want a sword? You never mentioned this before.”

“I’m gay. That’s why I want a sword.”

Arthur was quiet, seeming rather startled that his daughter wanted a sword out of anything other than an unhealthy obsession with pirates.

“Darling, you’re a bit… young for a sword, aren’t you? Maybe next year?” Arthur tried. He did his best to be a good father, but a fifteen year old and a sword didn’t sword just didn’t sound like a safe combination to him.

Amelia gasped, looking as offended as she possibly could while having only woken up an hour ago. “Lesbophobia…” she whispered, placing a hand to her chest in a near-perfect impression of a mid-nineteenth century American farmwife.

Arthur resisted the urge to remind his daughter that he was gay.

* * *

“HA! Fuck you, Dad!” Amelia yelled, slamming the door open as she entered the house. Arthur gasped loudly, and Francis covered Shawn’s ears.

“Such language!” Arthur sputtered. Francis snorted. Rather hypocritical of Arthur, he thought.

“I have a sword now! I’m unstoppable!” Amellia shouted, raising a long package wrapped in plain paper above her head.

Madeline groaned. “Who was stupid enough to give you a sword?” she asked, before her face fixed into that of one who realized they had just asked a rather obvious question. “Was it the Beilschmidts? It was the Beilschmidts, wasn’t it.”

Amelia said nothing, bounding up the stairs and stopping once to stick her tongue out at her sister before the door to her room could be heard slamming shut.

Madeline sank back into her chair. To her fathers (and brother, if an infant could be counted), she remarked “I knew I shouldn’t have said anything to Julchen. If I had to guess, she paid for it but gave it to Monika, and said to say it was just from her or something.”

To no one in particular, she said, “lesbian courtship is a strange and complicated ritual understood by nobody.”

Arthur and Francis exchanged a glace. Whether it was one of worry or confusion, they didn’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for me sorry its so bad. i would have edited it but it was exactly 420 words and i couldnt resist


End file.
